Threads of twilight
by InvertedHasu
Summary: Falling, always fallling, but in the dark an organization member will find their heart. Will get better I promise! Rated T to be safe for later content


Hi, I am starting school tomorrow, so what do I do? I write a fanfic for the first time in three years.

Anyway, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and of course it has to be on an Organization member. Please be patient with me because this is just the prologue, the real story will start in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Kingdom Hearts, as well as the internet, the statue of liberty, the world, the universe and the piece of pie you are eating………. I wish.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was falling;

Slowly through the inky blackness.

It could not be called darkness because it was darker than darkness, somehow more primeval; more malicious than the darkness he had once controlled. Wisps of ice brushed against him as he fell faster and faster through the darker than darkness, causing an uncontrolled shiver.

How had this happened, why was he here? He wondered as he felt the hem of the long dark coat whapping against his legs. A reminder that he still had his body.

Wait….wasn't he dead?

Now he was confused.

The ice slowly faded away and was replaced by a warm spark; ever growing in to a larger heat. The intensity increased building up to the equivalent of a raging inferno.  
His lips parted in a silent scream.

Through the pain he was aware that his decent was now a slow fall; more like floating kind of like the time he had gone to Wonderland.

What was a Wonderland? His memories fuzzed and dimmed into the background, slowly fading away. Desperately he tried to grasp them, keep them from slipping into the abyss.

The pain increased more, when suddenly an object pounded into the small of his back from below.

The impact knocked the breath out of him, as he realized the object was now inside of him.

The fire slowly cooled into a heat just slightly above the comfortable warmth centered on the left side of his chest.

Gloved fingers gently brushed the spot, then jerked back as he felt a small stuttering.

_Th-tmp………………………tmp……………tmp………..tmp………tmp………..tmp……tmp…….tmp_

Slow and faint at first, then gradually growing stronger and settled into a regular rythym.

A soft swirl appeared, enlarging slightly as he continued his decent.

Now a soft light penetrated the blackness, just a small shaft coming from the swirl, only allowing him to see the grayish purple hair covering one eye. A small shock of panic jolted through him when he realized he couldn't see his body.

Of course the fact he was dressed entirely in black might contribute to the fact that he could not see the rest of himself. The panic faded.

Was he really dead?

If so where was he going?

Even if he wasn't dead the question was the same.

…..

How long was this going to last?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still falling, but now through twilight grays and purples swirled in the darkness, a soft melody strained as a sickly sweet scent permeated the air.

The smell did its work as he drifted into unconsciousness. A release from the boredom of falling for what seemed like an eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The light brightened, as the dreamer was dumped out of the blackness.

When he was dumped unceremoniously onto a scorching sand dune near by a small city huts, made from canvas and mud, he just gave a surprised grunt and shifted a little. Sand cascading down the gentle slope.

Around him people just went about their business in the arid desert heat, thinking the boy, now dressed in a dusty white tunic and tan shorts, nothing more than another one of the many beggars running around.

No one cared.

However, a shadow ran through the rays of the setting sun, unaware of the boy sprawled in his path

So, how did you like it? As I said before this is just the prologue the story will get better I promise. This idea has been stuck in my head for days. The evil plot bunnies dragged me back to write this before I went insane. They can be very persuasive.

Reviews are love!!! Please review.

Oh yeah, a cookie and mention at the beginning of the next chapter for whoever guesses who the Organization member is! Not that it takes a rocket scientist to figure it out.

Ja Na!!


End file.
